This application addresses the need for: an institutional officer and a trained manager/director of said office, to bring to Morris Brown College a semblance of basic science (biomedical and behavioral) research, as it pertains to faculty research capabilities, their ability to obtain extramural funding (in the long run) to support such research, and to make this training and research competence an instrument to improve the educational capabilities of students and faculty. Although Morris Brown College does have an office of sponsored research, its functions will be better defined and managed after and because of the training of the applicant. The overall focus of this application is to provide Morris Brown College with the infrastructure necessary to implement a successful sponsored research program. After participation in the five-month program Dr. Campbell will establish an Office of Biomedical Research Programs and assist and supervise the implementation of the institutional plan. This award would provide resources to establish an automated grants management system to provide information to faculty, staff and students on various research opportunities, grants, assistantships and scholarships. In addition, it will enable the College to track and monitor all proposals submitted. Morris Brown also proposes to provide a research colloquium for students to interface with professionals and research scientists in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. In addition, there will be research forums for faculty and students to collaborate and present findings to their peers. Subsequent to participating in the Extramural Associates Program, Dr. Campbell will become Chairperson of the Sponsored Research Administration Committee (SRAC). The SRAC will be responsible for the organization and supervision of research activity sponsored by the College. A total of $38,086 for direct costs are requested for year one. This include Dr. Campbell's time ($13,160), computer equipment ($15,426), office supplies ($1,500), travel ($2,000), and other expenses related to colloquiums and workshops ($6,000). Over a three year period, funds are requested in the amount of $224,184, after which the University is committed to having the office self-sufficient.